Anyelir Merah Muda
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Walaupun gadis itu tahu dia tidak akan kembali, tetapi dia tetap berpegang pada harapan itu. Bahkan ketika suatu hari harapan itu menghilang, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah melupakan pemuda itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Light Spoiler for Inheritance. RnR?


**Inheritance Cycle****Christopher Paolini**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: ****Fanon? Flashback acak, Typos bertebaran, INHERITANCE SPOILER!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Nasuada terus memandang ke langit, kedua matanya mengikuti berkas cahaya merah yang dipantulkan oleh sisik-sisik Thorn selagi naga itu dan penunggangnya terbang pergi. Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni kedua pipinya yang mencekung karena penahanannya yang cukup lama oleh kekaisaran.

Kaum Varden telah menang, tetapi kenapa dia harus pergi?

Beberapa saat kemudian,setelah memerintahkan para elf untuk mengurus semua Eldunari yang mereka temukan, Saphira dan Eragon terbang naga merah itu. Secercah harapan muncul di hati gadis itu, harapan yang memudar seiring detik-detik yang berlalu.

Nasuada tahu dia tidak akan kembali.

.

_Kali pertama mereka bertemu, mereka berdua tidaklah lebih dari dua orang asing._

_Pada saat itu, lebih karena rasa ingin tahu, Nasuada mengunjungi kamar tempat dia ditahan. Kesan pertamanya tentangnya adalah dia orang terpelajar dan terlatih dengan baik. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, tersimpan semua cerita dan rahasia yang dia tutup rapat-rapat._

"_Jadi,namamu Murtagh?"_

"_Ya, lalu siapa kau?"_

"_Nasuada."_

_._

Gadis itu merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Arya yang melakukannya. Elf wanita itu menatapnya dengan penuh simpati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Nasuada menggeleng perlahan. Arya meremas pundaknya sesaat sebelum kembali membantu saudara-saudaranya mengamankan Eldunari yang berada di dalam sadel milik Thorn yang naga itu tinggalkan. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur Arya cukup memahaminya sehingga elf itu tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita atau membaca pikirannya.

Nasuada kembali memandang ke langit biru, berharap akan kembali melihat pantulan sinar merah itu lagi. Walaupun dia tahu Murtagh tak akan kembali, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti berharap. Nasuada terus berpegangan pada harapan yang semakin memudar itu dengan putus asa.

Bibirnya masih terasa manis sekaligus pahit di tempat Murtagh menyentuhnya dengan miliknya. Sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang menurutnya terlalu singkat.

.

_Beberapa minggu kemudian, Nasuada kehilangan dia untuk yang pertama kali._

_Dalam hari-hari antara kedatangan Murtagh dan pertempuran Tronjheim, hubungan mereka berkembang semakin baik. Tidak terlalu dekat untuk dibilang teman, tetapi tidak juga bisa disebut orang asing. Mereka menyadari kalau mereka memiliki cukup banyak persamaan, hal itu membuat mereka semakin dekat._

_Pertempuran Tronjheim pun berakhir. Pada hari itu, Nasuada dan yang lain berkumpul di depan terowongan, menunggu ayahnya, Murtagh, dan pejuang-pejuang yang lain kembali dari perburuan mereka. Ayahnya datang dengan penuh kemenangan. Di belakangnya, Murtagh berjalan sembari tersenyum, senang karena bisa membuktikan diri kalau dia bukan seoarang penkhianat. Sebuah senyum bangga tersungging di bibir Nasuada ketika dia melihat rombongan itu._

_Tapi senyuman itu segera berubah menjadi ekspresi ngeri ketika dia melihat urgal-urgal itu menyerang mereka. Urgal-urgal itu membunuh ayahnya dan pejuang lain dengan sadis, dan Murtagh dibawa pergi oleh mereka._

_Tentu saja Nasuada berduka atas kematian ayahnya. Gadis itu juga merasa kosong. Bukan hanya karena kepergian ayahnya, tetapi juga ada hal lain yang belum dia mengerti sepenuhnya._

_._

Nasuada berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar yang disediakan untuknya di istana yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya yang nyaman, dia melangkah ke arah balkon kamarnya. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di pagar balkon dan menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang.

Ya, harapan itu tetap ada, walaupun sebulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu.

Nasuada terus menatap langit berbintang di atasnya tanpa memedulikan waktu, berharap naga merah dan penunggangnya akan terlihat. Hanya ketika dia merasa mengantuk, dia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya.

Di atas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna merah marun, terdapat setangkai bunga _snowdrop._

.

_Kali kemudian mereka bertemu, mereka sedang berada di medan pertempuran._

_Nasuada tidak bertatap muka langsung dengannya, tetapi dari kabar-kabar yang menyebar, Nasuada mengetahui kalau Murtagh adalah penunggang baru yang bertempur melawan Eragon. Pemuda itu telah berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dia kenal, seseorang yang yang telah membunuh raja kaum kurcaci tanpa perasaan._

_Tentu saja Nasuada marah, marah karena orang yang dipercayainya menkhianatinya. Marah karena orang yangdikenalnya telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat._

_Tetapi,di balik semua kutukan yang dilontarkannya untuk pemuda itu, Nasuada masih berharap Murtagh akan berubah._

.

Nasuada memungut bunga putih rapuh itu dan memainkannya diantara jari-jemari lentiknya. Dia menarik napas dengan pelan, menghirup aroma samar bunga _snowdrop _putih itu.

Siapa yang mengantar bunga ini? Nasuada bertanya dalam hati. Padahal, dia sudah meminta Eragon agar memasang mantra yang tidak memungkinkan orang lain kecuali dirinya dan pelayan pribadinya, Farica, memasuki kamarnya. Nasuada yakin bukan Farica yang memberikan bunga itu kepadanya.

Nasuada merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, masih mengenggam bunga putih kecil itu. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah sihir memindahkan benda tanpa memedulikan jarak benar-benar ada. Tetapi, apabila sihir itu benar-benar ada, bolehkah dia berharap?

Harapan.

Ya, selama dirinya dan Murtagh hidup, Nasuada yakin harapan akan terus ada.

Berharap semuanya bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Berharap dirinya bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik.

Berharap pemuda itu akan kembali.

Seperti bunga _snowdrop _yang sedang digenggamnya, Ratu Illirea itu terus mengenggam harapan-harapan itu.

.

_Hari-hari ketika dia ditahan oleh Galbatorix adalah hari-hari terburuk sekaligus karena siksaan-siksaan yang terus diberikan oleh raja lalim itu, terbaik karena perhatian-perhatian yang diberikan Murtagh kepadanya._

_Dia menikmati sensasi yang dialaminya ketika Murtagh menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Dia menikmati saat-saat ketika mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hal-hal biasa. Dia menikmati perasaan yang dirasakannya ketika kesadaran Murtagh menyentuh kesadarannya. Dia menikmati seluruh usaha yang dilakukan Murtagh untuk membebaskannya, walaupun semua usahanya akan terbukti sia-sia nanti._

_Dan ketika Nasuada bertanya kenapa dia melakukan semua itu, dia hanya menjawab singkat,_

"_Kau tahu kenapa…"_

_Harapan kembali memenuhi tubuh Nasuada, dan gadis itu kini mengerti perasaan apa yang dimilikinya._

_._

Pagi harinya, ketika Nasuada bangun, bunga _snowdrop _itu masih ada di tangannya. Tapi, Nasuada menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda di kamarnya. Sesuatu yang kecil sehingga orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya.

Di meja samping tempat tidurnya, sebuket anyelir merah muda berada. Nasuada yakin bunga itu tidak ada di sana malam sebelumnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia menyentuhnya dan menikmati tekstur halus kelopak bunga itu. Gadis itu meletakkan bunga _snowdrop _yang digenggamnya di samping bunga anyelir merah muda itu. Dia menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua bunga itu dalam-dalam.

_Snowdrop_, harapan. Anyelir merah muda, aku tak akan melupakanmu.

Bahkan ketika harapan memudar, memori akan selalu ada. Bahkan ketika harapan hilang, gadis itu tidak akan melupakannya.

Nasuada menoleh ke arah pintu balkon kamarnya, sekali lagi menatap langit pagi yang cerah, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya setiap pagi sejak hari itu. Seperti biasa, dia tidak melihat sang penunggang dan naganya terbang pulang.

Sebuah senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku juga tak akan melupakanmu."

**The End**

_A/N:_

Ini pertama kalinya Aoife menulis fic diluar fandom yang berbau anime. Ini juga pertama kali Aoife bikin cerita yang alurnya acak, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan (_ _)

Gak tahu kenapa, selesai baca Inheritance(yang bahasa Inggris), tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic dengan pairing ini. Christopher Paolini, kenapa pairing-pairing Inheritance gak ada yang berakhir bahagia kecuali RoranKatrina? T.T

Oke, cukup curcolnya. Read and Review, ok?


End file.
